The Finest Deception
by daylight sorrow
Summary: Saphina is lost in the Zora Domain and doesn't remember anything about herself except her fathers name was Ganon... As the Zoras learn this they call the hero of time to meet her. They band together to find Saphina's father and learn her past. LoZ: Twilight Princess story... If I get anything wrong please inform me.
1. Chapter 1

**The Finest Deception**

**Summary: Saphina is lost in the Zora Domain and doesn't remember anything about herself except her fathers name was Ganon... As the Zoras learn this they call the hero of time to meet her. They band together to find Saphina's father and learn her past. LoZ: Twilight Princess story... If I get anything wrong please tell me.**

_Prologue A meeting of Fate_

"Wake up, miss." Said a warm inviting voice. I tried to open my eyes but all I saw was black.

"W-whats happened to me," I croaked my voice nothing like it originally was. "why can't I see anything."

"No offense miss but it might help to open your eyes," Said another voice this one high. I tried again and this time my attempt was met with more success, barely though. "good keep trying and you should be able to see anytime now, and miss what is your name if you do not mind." I felt a glass pressed against my mouth and felt water run slowly down my throat fixing it.

"My name is Saphina... Daughter of The Twilight." as I finished talking there was nothing but silence and the glass was dropped and smashed against the ground.

"C-c-could you please repeat that last part Saphina..." Said the warm voice again.

"I'm am the daughter of The Twilight... My Father was named by most people as Ganon or Ganondorf." I replied absolutely normal, as I completely opened my eyes I noticed who was surrounding me and my mistake. The people around me were the Zora, they were attacked by the Twilight. The room was filled with a roar of noise until the high voice, who I learned was a girl, stood in front of me her hands held up.

"Quiet everyone we cannot judge her we must call The Hero of Time, Link, to judge her since she is the son of Ganon." As she finished everything went quiet again, slowly people agreed with her and a few jumped in the water and swam away to look for Link in the realms of the other inhabitants of Hyrule.

**That is the beginning of my first story. Thank you for read and constructive criticism is welcomed. Might not update often. Thank you again and I look forward to sharing this idea I've had with you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Finest Deception**

**Oh ya in this story it's find of a fusion of Ocarina and Majora's mask. If you've played ocarina of time, you know the courtyard where you meet zelda after sneaking past the gaurds and usually impa is there, thats where the bird statue is.**

_Ch:2ee_

I hear a know on my door and i look around stunned after realizing i had fallen asleep. "It's open," i answer getting up to stretch. As i stand up link walks in taking off his zora mask. "Oh my god your link... as in hero of triforce link..."

"Yes i am, now i've heard your the daughter of ganon, is that true?" Link replies as he sits down in the chair across from my bed.

"I am the first born from those who bare the triforce," i say in a sort of monotone having heard this story repeated to me millions of times by my father "my conception was forced upon Princess Zelda while she was forced to stay with Ganon as you went through time and defeated his minions time after time."

"Wait what do you mean you were forced upon Princess Zelda?" Link was pretty much screaming as he ended his question.

"Dang you couldn't have been louder if you used your Deku pipes," i say quietly to myself "anyway, yes i was forced upon her as he placed spells on her person and spirit in order to always be able to locate her. But that isn't what i was saying, let me continue. After you rescued her up until around 18 years ago she had me inside her using her magic so she showed no signs of it to anyone even her sacred protector. Because of my birth i have abilities from both the triforce of wisdom and strength." I finish as i show him my hand which has a triforce symbol except on this one the inside triangle was filled in while the outside ones were empty.

"That means Zelda runs in your blood so i cannot slay you as i knew i must with the daughter of Ganon...," He looked confused yet excited at the prospect "i must take you to meet Zelda and see what the goddess want us to do with you." he pulls out his ocarina and starts playing the song of flight then he realizes he cannot because of me.

"Oh don't worry about me go ahead and play your fancy little song i will meet you in the hyrule castle throne room," he played and disappeared, as he did i closed my eyes and pictured the throne room i had been born in, seeing an exact likeness of it in my head. I open my eyes and see Zelda sitting on the throne smiling at me as link runs into the room. I bow to Zelda along with link. "Hello Princess Zelda or my mother."

"Rise now, please link and stand beside me," Zelda walked up to me and smiled, it lit her entire face up with pure joy. "oh my daughter how i've missed you so much since i sent you to Ganon... Can you please forgive me."

**End of Ch.1 sorry for short chapters i have major writers block but i decided to update this before returning to my ssb fic, thanks for support and as always constructive criticism is welcome**

**Bye ~V **


End file.
